As the automatic adjustment in a color television camera, there have been performed registration, white balance, adjustment of levels of respective parts of a process amplifier and optical tracking of an image pick-up element. However, color correction such as hue correction or color saturation correction has not been automatically conducted.
There has been known a system in which automatic adjustment is carried out by using chromatic test charts of white, black and gray so that levels of image signals R, G and B are higher than prescribed values, but this adjustment is luminance adjustment and not color correction.
Color correction has been manually conducted. Namely, an external test chart signal generator is used, and adjustment of the color of a color television camera is carried out while comparing a test chart image by signals from this generator on a television monitor with an image obtained by photographing a test chart by a television camera.
According to this manual adjustment, however, a test chart signal generator, a signal changeover device and the like should be prepared and a monitoring operation should be carried out while carrying out changeover operations by an operator. Accordingly, the operation is troublesome and a long time is required for the operation.
In the case where a special effect is produced by using a plurality of cameras, it is very troublesome and difficult to perform the same color correction for respective cameras.
The present invention has been completed under this background, and it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a color correction apparatus for a color television camera, in which color correction can be easily carried out and the color correction operation can be automatized and in which when the color correction operation is automatized, the same color correction can be simultaneously performed for a plurality of color television cameras.